Debimos ser pacientes
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: UA de Picture Perfect en donde Lincoln ya no aguanta mas los insultos de sus hermanas respecto a los regalos de aniversario. Dedicado a MontanaHatsune92 y RCurrent.


**Hola a todos, antes de comenzar esto quiero antes aclarar (Imito a Sergex con recordar los disclaimers de que sus fics pertenecen a los de la sección angloparlante del fandom de TLH XD) que este One-Shot lo hago con la intención de ponerme con aquella parte del fandom que odio el capítulo (No es NSL) Llamado "Picture Perfect". Porque en lo personal, me pareció muy molesto como las muy "zorras" de las hermanas de Lincoln revelaron la verdad de los regalos de Lincoln, ósea las tazas de café que hace echas con café duro, y que se parecen a la tía Shirley, pero más por como quiso hacer la foto perfecta y que sus hermanas no pudieran ni hacer la foto perfecta por no ser pacientes con la foto.**

 **Este fic se lo dedico a MontanaHatsune92 (Por estar en su lista de episodios más odiados), RCurrent (Perdón si te hice molestar con los fics de NSL, Esto es un UA de algo que no es NSL), Y a aquellos en esa parte del fandom.**

 **Loud House no me pertenece.**

 **"Debimos ser pacientes"**

Lincoln ya pudo sentir aquellas palabras las cuales comenzaron a fastidiarlo por parte de sus hermanas. ¡En el día de aniversario de casamiento de sus padres! Aunque la pregunta es:

¿Cómo fue que comenzó todo esto?

Hay una respuesta:

En ese mismo día de aniversario cuando pensó que enorgullecería a sus padres sus hermanas tuvieron que arruinarlo todo revelando que sus papas tiraban sus tasas de café, hechas con café duro, con la excusa de que le recordaban a la tía Shirley.

Para tal solución decidió hacer una foto familiar, Pero como el flash de la cámara era muy lento, ellas salieron "mal", por así decirlo, en la foto mostrando sus hábitos de siempre, cuando Intento hacer la versión perfecta ellas se enojaron al saber lo que piensa el peliblanco de ellas en la foto original y realizaron la foto, más tarde vio como actuaban sus hermanas, como ellas mismas, justo en ese día iba a entregar la foto en donde aparecían todas haciendo una sonrisa falsa, Ellas comenzaron a regañarlo y a insultarlo de que le dieran la foto equivocada.

\- ¡¿Que está haciendo Lincoln estas dándoles la foto equivocada?!- Lola comenzó primero.

Aunque antes que eso fue insultarlo de cómo iba a ser la reacción de Lynn Padre y Rita al ver sus regalos, pero para Lincoln fue la gota que colmó el vaso ya que el saco aquella foto y la destruyo en un millón de pedazos para el enojo de su familia.

\- ¡LINCOLN! - Grito toda la familia enojada cosa que Llevo Lincoln a los gritos enojados.

\- ¡BASTA! ¡YA ME CANSÉ DE TODO ESTO! ¡DESPUES DE HACER UN BUEN REGALO Y ESFORZARME TANTO! ¡SOLAMENTE RECIBO REGAÑS Y DESPRECIOS! ¡LOS ODIO! - Lincoln subió a su habitación llorando dejando a los padres enojados con las chicas por lo que habían escuchado, ¿De verdad revelaron todo esa cruel verdad de que rechazaban sus regalos? Pues no iban a quedarse atrás los padres Louds, pues las castigaron por una semana sin hacer sus actividades por arruinar su aniversario ¡peor! Por revelar al único varón de la familia uno de los peores secretos que pudiese escuchar.

 **FIN**

 **A proposito, en tu fic ,el cual es un homenaje a "Amanecer de los muertos", cuando hagas un momento triste ¿puedes poner como parte de la lista de soundtrack y canciones la canción "When I'm down" de Chris Cornell (Miembro de Audioslave, una de mis bandas favoritas), me enteré de que falleció el año pasado, justo cuando pensé que Audioslave, volvería a las andadas.**

 **P.D.: Comunícale a Alexander Y Dimitri que en mis próximos proyectos en los cuales involucre a él, hare unas versiones GB de ellos y que se llamarán: Alessandra y Demetria, serán como ustedes solo que con cuerpos de chicas más atractivos como las de SISTAR. Discúlpenme si tuve que hacerles eso a Leni y a Luna pero la verdad se lo merecen por malagradecidas con su único hermanito. (Con lo R63 de Dimitri y Alexander, junto con el regreso de los fics genderbent de Loudcest es momento de hacer versiones GB De Alex y Dimitri)**


End file.
